A Friday in Hetalia
by kingdomheartsforevs
Summary: America likes to annoy the crap out of England – and, apparently, so does Canada. But only on a \special\ day of the week do they torment him most… Rated T for language and horrible music. You guys probably know what's coming.


_A/N:_

:D Prepare for your brain to fryyyy~! DDDDDDDDD~!

**SUMMARY:** America likes to annoy the crap out of England – and, apparently, so does Canada. But only on a _special_ day of the week do they torment him most…

**DISCLAIMER:** I no own Hetalia ( ©2008 Hidekaz Himaruya) or entitlements to any songs/artists that may be mentioned and/or sung in this fan fiction. xD

* * *

><p>Arthur could hear heavy boots pounding outside his office doors five minutes before the person wearing them even neared the room.<p>

The Brit sighed. "Oh, for the love of Christ, what is it _now_?"

The ornately-carved double doors were thrown open.

An energetic American and a tentative Canadian could be seen from Arthur's cherry wood desk, said Canadian giving his un-amused cousin a light wave.

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose, heaving a frustrated sigh. "Alfred. Matthew."

Alfred's face burst into a shit-faced grin – the type of grin someone gets when they're about to be a smart-ass.

"Yes, my dear brother?"

Arthur growled at him. "This is the ninth time you've interrupted me this week. This had better be good."

The golden-haired American giggled like a teenaged girl. "Of course it is. Didn't you notice what day it is?"

The Briton rolled his green orbs before – reluctantly – turning them to his calendar.

Those same orbs went wide and he whipped around to set a dangerous glare on the two mischievous twins.

"Not _again, _you two, or I swear to _God almighty _–"

Alfred turned to his little brother. "He didn't answer us, Matt." They both gave each other faux pouts and planted their gazes on their ex-brother. "Looks like we'll have to tell him~"

Arthur stood from his seat. "_Alfred F. Jones _– "

The two took a deep breath, and –

"IT'S FRIDAY, FRIDAY! GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY!"

Arthur tried in vain to block out their voices with anything he could get his hands on – pillows, books, cotton swabs, his aforementioned hands… all to no avail.

"EVERYBODY'S LOOKIN' FORWARD TO THE WEEKEND!

FRIDAY, FRIDAY, GETTIN' DOWN ON FRIDAY!

EVERYBODY'S LOOKIN' FORWARD TO THE WEEKEND!"

Alfred began his solo.

"Partyin', partyin' –" he pointed to Matthew, who then shouted (_Jesus, I didn't know the boy could get that loud!_),

"YEAH!"

"Partyin', partyin' –"

"YEAH!"

"Fun, fun, fun, fun~"

"FOR GOD'S SAKE YOU INSOLENT –"

"Lookin' forward to the weekend!"

They began their God-awful unison again.

"Seven forty-five, we're drivin' on the highway –"

"GODDAMN IT, YOU'RE FOURTEEN –"

"Cruisin' so fast, I want time to fly!"

"WHAT?"

"Fun, fun, think about fun~"

They pointed to the Briton as they approached. The man seemed to shrink under their menacing, teasing gaze.

"YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS~"

"NO, I DON'T!"

By now, Arthur looked absolutely horrified. After all, his brain cells _were _melting.

"I got this, you got this!  
>My friend it is by my right! 'EY~"<p>

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE! WHAT ABOUT THE OTHER GIRL?"

"I got this, you got this!

NOW YOU KNOW IT!

Kickin' in the front seat, sittin' in the back seat~

Gotta make my mind up!

WHICH SEAT CAN I TAAAAKE~?""

"YOU'RE ALREADY IN THE CAR, YOU STUPID GIRL!'

They suddenly turned to each other, and Matthew actually looked truly happy as his violet eyes sparkled and looked into Alfred's glittering cerulean.

"YESTERDAY WAS THURSDAY – THURSDAY!"

"OH _GOD_, WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME _BE_? I KNOW THE DAYS OF THE WEEK, THANK YOU!"

"TODAY IT IS FRIDAY – FRIDAY!

WE, WE, WE, SO EXCITED

WE SO EXCITED! :D

WE GONNA HAVE A BALL TODAY!"

Arthur was going to have a mental breakdown if this kept up. "Oh Jesus. Why? Why me? Do they hate me? Really, the grammar in this song is horrible. Why does she think she's _so cool_? Oh my _God_, someone save me…"

"TOMORROW IS SATURDAY, AND SUNDAY

COMES AFTERWAAAAARDS~

I DON'T WANT THIS WEEKEND TO –" They suddenly took big gulps of air, and – "EEEEEEENNDDDDDD~!"

"NO ONE _CARES _WHAT YOU WANT, GODDAMN YOU –"

"IT'S FRIDAY, FRIDAY! GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY!

EVERYBODY'S LOOKIN' FORWARD TO THE WEEKEND, WEEKEND~

FRIDAY, FRIDAY! GETTIN' DOWN ON FRIDAAAY

EVERYBODY'S LOOKIN' FORWARD TO THE WEEKEND~"

"Partyin', partyin' –"

"YEAH!"

"FUCK, NO!"

"Partyin', par –"

"OKAY, YOU KNOW WHAT?"

Arthur began marching a death march toward them, and they glanced at each other, debating whether or not to keep going.

The answer was clear as the lyrics died in their throats.

"Dude, Arthur, _chill_." Alfred snorted, holding up his hands in defense. "It's just the newest, stupidest thing to come onto the Internet lately. But you, being all old 'n stuff, probably don't know how to use the Interwebs –"

Arthur growled animalistically. (_A/N: _I just made up a word! :D)

Matthew decided to step in.

"Arthur, cool it, eh? We were just having fun~"

The Brit's memory flashed with images of the shy twin's sparkling violet eyes and the way his voice got so loud. He _was _having fun…

"You're innocent in all of this." Arthur whipped around to face the American. "However, you are _not_."

Alfred gulped and gave his ex-brother a pout. "B-but, Artiiiie~"

SLAPPED!

"_Never. _Come into my office. Again."

Alfred rubbed his sore cheek while Arthur stomped out of the room.

_Probably off to the bathroom to scratch some more emo shit on the walls._

He snickered, holding up his hand for Matthew to give him a high-five. "So. Worth it.

They praised each other before going off to cause more merry mischief.

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

'Kay.

So sorry about that horrible fic. XXDD Srsly, I suck at writing.

ANYWAY.

Sorry about the lack of updates on _The Golden Boy~ _don't worry, I'm gettin' back to it. ;P CHAPPIE SIX IS ON THE WAY~

I just needed to get this out of my system. ;D


End file.
